Open Your Eyes
by Ame Hinamori
Summary: Summary inside.  : Please read !


**A/N:** I do not **OWN** Shugo Chara characters, except my **OWN** characters!I hope you all will enjoy it! =D

**Summary:**

Hinamori Amulet and Amelia was an extremely beautiful girls, who had a perfect life. Until they got sick of their parents pushing them, they left they're family, and bought a small condo in the country. Amulet attends public school , and gave herself a new look and name. While Ame was homeschooled.

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

Hinamori Amu, steps into the cafeteria. Her really long pink hair was always a big mess, not bothering to comb it. Her eyes, golden-honey, are behind a over-dated big glasses. She wore a plain yellow baggy shirt and a dark blue baggy jeans. She scanned the room, looking for someone….

She soon spotted her friend Rima, who had long messy blonde hair, and darker eyes than Amu. Wearing a grey shirt with baggy shorts. Waved to her hand telling Amu to come over.

"How's Ame?". Rima ask politely

"She's fine, still choosing to be home schooled and all". Amu replied.

"Why don't you try to convince her to come to our school, I mean she must be really lonely at home!".

Hinamori Amelia, is Amu's younger sister by a minute, has long pink hair, just like Amu, but has blue eyes. She chooses to be home schooled because you get work a lot easier and there's no one to bother you.

"No mater what I do she refuses to come". Amu says.

Screams interrupted them as Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hyuuga Tyson, and Nagihiko Fujisaki

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, navy blue hair with azure eyes. He's is called Seiyo's player of the school. He's related to Tyson and Nagihiko.

Hyuuga Tyson, a green eyed boy with jet black hair. He's the second nicest after Nagihiko. He's in love with this girl from his childhood.

Nagihiko Fujisaki, longs dark purple hair with amber eyes. He has a small crush on Rima, but does acknowledge it.

Amu had always dreamed that her and Ikuto wee going to be together someday.

A loud buzzing sound had rung, telling them that lunch was over.

"Off to fifth period". The principle rushed urged.

**~Fifth period~**

Algebra was Amu's easiest period. And luckiest she sat next to Ikuto and Tyson.. Tyson would say hi once and awhile and stay quite the rest of the time. Ikuto said nothing and sat down. Behind them were Rima and Nagihiko. Who would talk only to help each other.

For some reason Amu thought that she knew Tyson from the past but shook it off.

The teacher walked in and asked Ikuto, Tyson, Rima, Nagihiko , and Amu to walk outside for a minute.

"Ikuto, Tyson, and Nagihiko, you guys are currently failing my class. I want these to girls to help you out".

No questions asked they all agreed.

~Time skip~

"Hinamori-san, do you mind if we all come to your place". Nagihiko asked

Amu thought about it for a minute ….

"Sure. When ?".

"Now?, because we have plans later".

"Sure".

**~Time skip~**

_**(Ikuto P.O.V)**_

"This is really stupid, I really don't see the point of going". Ikuto said

"O'come on Ikuto, Hinamori isn't that bad". Nagi had said to him

"She's a total nerd, I see bad written all over that".

"Hinamori … " Tyson had said to himself.

"Awhh, don't tell me Tyson has a little crush one her". Ikuto said, smirking.

"no, it's not that, her last name sounds really familiar".

"Looks like we're here". Nagi said.

"Wow, her condo is really big, for a nerd".

They walked to the door and saw Rima dressed in a soft yellow dress with her hair neatly combed neatly with a black head band. (Picture on profile)

She saw them and smiled and waved.

After ringing the doorbell, they waited until a pinked hair girl answered the door.

She came out a black and white stripped dress with dark pink on the bottom, her hair was tied up half way. (Picture on profile)

"Hey, Amu-" . Nagi cut off when he realized this girl had bright blue eyes instead of honey colored.

Rima hugged the girl and said "Ame, is haven't seen you in forever!".

"You saw me yesterday". She said quietly.

"Who are they?". Ame wondered.

"Ohh, these are they guys Amu and I a tutoring". Rima said.

"Ahh".

"Well come in". She looked at them with a smile.

"Amuuuuuu! Rima and other people are here.

Amu walked down the stairs. Ikuto eyes bugled, Amu, was wear a white dress with frills, black outlining them, with pink gloves that came up too her forearms. (Picture on profile)

"Hey".

Ikuto ignoring her greeting asked . "Why, do you guys look so different?".

"It's a long story, I'll explain after tutoring". Amu said with a smile.

* * *

**~End~**

**A/N: **This is my new story. Pleases **R&R. **(: I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
